


Sunshine of Your Love

by TheArtistsChoice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane to Australia, Crushes, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Pining, Pining Louis, Romance, angst will be blown (haha) away by fluff, not so oblivious Louis, one direction - Freeform, some fluff because there is so much angst around, some time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistsChoice/pseuds/TheArtistsChoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is ready for love. Louis is sitting right beside him.<br/>And...Action!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction.  
> Title from Cream's "Sunshine of Your Love"
> 
>  
> 
> Zayn listens to really good and - ehm well :D fitting - music so that is what’s in italics and bold characters. 
> 
> Kudos to those who know the bands that wrote these songs ;).
> 
>  
> 
> But let’s start…

Harry’s POV:

 

Harry felt unusually antsy while waiting for the plane to depart that would take him and the lads to Australia. Normally he loved the rush of hundreds of people around him flying off to exciting new places, visiting friends or family, going on a much needed vacation or just following their dreams trying to make a difference in this world.

Today, though, he could not enjoy the scenery. He just kept seeing the never-ending stream of 40 -something businessmen that looked kind of grey and exhausted. He wondered if they had a family that waited for them somewhere in the world, a loved one to come home to.

Talking about loved ones … sometimes Harry hated being famous because he could never meet anyone and know for sure they liked him for him and not his stardom. But maybe he was feeling so down today because he normally had Louis to cheer him up.

 

But in the last few days Louis had been acting off and Harry wondered what was going on. Oh sure, he had asked but Louis had said everything was fine and from then on always made sure to hide his serious and worried face whenever he thought Harry took notice, but Harry wasn’t fooled – after all Louis was his best friend and they normally shared everything.

 

He was ripped from his thoughts by a laughing Liam stumbling into him

“Sorry mate, Niall and I were just boxing around. Come on, lighten up, we’re going to be in Australia soon and we’re going to be able to do so much fun stuff.” Liam said with a smile.

“ It’s alright Li, I was just thinking. We have to go to the beach every day and drink cocktails. Just think about how tanned we’re going to look and how cold it will be in England meanwhile.”

Liam laughed at that and soon all five of them were boarding the plane Liam and Harry still talking about the Australian sun and Louis, Niall and Zayn not far behind talking animatedly to Paul.

 

 

*****

 

 

Being on a plane wasn’t necessarily that bad. Harry usually quite enjoyed flying - he wasn’t scared or anything, but today they was going to Australia and that meant being stuck in an airplane for at least 24 hours and they had just left Heathrow Airport an hour ago.

“Haarry, I asked if you have any food with you.” a loud voice ripped him from his thoughts. He let his eyes wonder over the seemingly endless rows of seats beside him until he was met by the hopeful face of Niall. Niall and Zayn were seated in the row in front of the one he shared with Louis. Liam was seated in the row across from him together with Paul and they were talking about some body-building sports thing-y. Zayn was listening to music, looking even more mysterious and cool with black headphones on. Louis had gone to the toilet and Niall– oh yeah, that brought him back to Niall’s question.

“No sorry, mate. But I’m sure there will be some food brought to you if you ask a stewardess.” Flying First Class really had its pleasures.

 

Louis’ trip to the toilet had been the reason Harry had been caught up in his thoughts. With Louis he normally never had much time to think – not that he minded in the slightest - they always seemed to entertain each other: watching films for hours while drinking hot cocoa and eating salty popcorn, sharing the tiniest secrets just to get to know each other even better or scribbling lyrics into his worn leather notebook that he always carried around with him when he was going on a flight. If people ever wondered what he kept in his notebook – and he knew for a fact that people wondered, because yeah he had been on tumblr – that was one of the things.

“Hey Louis, we’re going to go surfing, right?” Liam asked and Louis, who had just returned from the toilet beamed at him “Of course, mate, I’ve always wanted to do that. Are you coming with us, Hazza?” Harry laughed because of the images going through his head and replied “Nah, Lou, you know I would fall off the board every single time”, Louis’ face fell, “but I’m going to be watching and cheering you on, because I’m sure you’ll do great, you’re really fit, Lou, honestly!”

There now was a soft blush creeping up on Louis’ cheeks. ‘ Damn air conditioner – always too hot or too cold’ Harry thought to himself.

“That’s alright, too.” Louis mumbled but then immediately brightened up and exclaimed “We can still go swimming together and explore Sydney and Perth!”

“Yeah, there’s so much to explore” Niall added and soon they were having a discussion what to explore, where to go, which sports to try out and so on.

Then lunch was brought to them by smiling stewardesses and they ate their food although some of it really wasn’t worthy of being called actual food.

 

*****

 

Hour 3:

As Zayn was intently listening to music on his iPhone looking as mysterious and handsome as ever, Niall and Liam talked about Liam’s girlfriend and the girl Niall was seeing at the moment and there it was again…

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**“…One is the loneliest number that you ever knew”** _
> 
>  

…that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that really came close to emptiness and...-

– Woah no. That was way too disturbing and depressing to be thinking about while on the way to a beautiful country with four of the best people on the planet and his very best friend by his side.

 

Speaking of which… he turned his attention to his very best friend who was just silently looking outside the window where the sun began to set.

Hm..this was not typical for Louis who always had a joke on the tip of his tongue or a sassy smirk on his lips..which was missing right now. So Harry took it upon himself to sneak his arms around the older boy’s waist revelling in the feeling.

He felt Louis shiver. ‘Damn air conditioner` Harry remarked in his head.

He laid his head on Louis’ shoulder like he always does when bored or tired or feeling cuddly or… oh well however he was feeling, he liked to do that. Though Louis decided that now was a good moment to turn around and face him, a small smile playing at his lips.

“Hey, let’s watch a movie, Curly” he exclaimed and Harry felt his own mouth quirk up into a wide grin and a content feeling creep up on him…he loved his nickname.

“Of course, Lou… I decide.” He declared and as they began watching the movie, he curled himself to Louis’ side as good as he could because of the stupid armhold. Maybe, maybe Louis had gotten over what had been bothering him the last few weeks.

 

Only halfway through the movie he knew that wasn’t going to happen, though. He had apparently picked the wrong movie. Just when the man in the movie confessed his love to the bride to be of another man, he saw Louis’ eyes twinkle in the light of the setting sun. Harry let his eyes focus on the screen and asked himself if that could be tears…

\- no impossible… - Louis was never one to cry and this was the happy part of the movie, the part where the protagonist got the love of his life. What was sad about that?

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**“I'd pay any price just to get you** _
> 
> _**I'd work all my life and I will** _
> 
> _**To win you I'd stand naked, stoned and stabbed** _
> 
> _**I'd call that a bargain The best I ever had…”** _
> 
>  

But he didn’t have to worry any longer because when he looked over to Louis again, his expression was content. Had Harry only imagined the sad look on Louis face mere seconds ago?

 

 

*****

 

 

Hour 5: 

They had finished their movie now and had decided to draw and scribble in Harry’s notebook. If you ever wondered what it entails – it’s pages and pages of music: beginnings of songs, choruses and random riffs in various keys and scales.

Then came ideas for songtexts:

\- reminding me of the sky, a blue so deep no one knows but me

\- Sometimes I wonder about the future but I never fear, my soul whole right here

\- Why not follow through, make your dreams come true

\- Everything I need, a smile from you to soothe my head while I feel sad

These were just random thoughts in his head. He never thought about anything or anyone in particular but while scribbling them down he always kept a smile to himself – why, he wasn’t sure.

 

The notebook is also full of pictures of places they had visited on tour: mostly of Louis and him relaxing on a yacht, standing next to a giraffe and some zebras in South Africa, dancing to a wondrous and magical melody played by a mystical woman in the depth of the Brazilian jungle and also Harry’s favourite picture – Louis and him standing next to each other on stage, all dressed up – yep, even suspenders - and in their element, singing their hearts out during More Than This.

There also are the occasional recipe, story or drabble and of course loads and loads of the before-mentioned drawings.

“Hey, look, I’m gonna draw a ship” Harry said eagerly and Louis replied with a huge smile

“Alright, but I’m going to draw a compass, so you’ll never get lost. Just imagine your clumsy self on a ship”, he smiled, “you’re gonna need it.”

Harry felt something warm wash over him. He didn’t mind in the slightest that Louis had just called him clumsy. He loved Louis’ sassiness and wit.

 

They began drawing, when after a while, Louis murmured “You know, I’m so glad we met. We always just fit so well and it’s always fun when we’re together and … sorry, I’m rambling.” He looked down where his hand was drawing an amazingly good compass.

Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth. ‘That is Louis’ soft side showing that rarely anybody besides me gets to see. But why is he being so shy? It’s OK to feel that way, we’re best friends.` So he voiced his thoughts “No worries Lou, I’m also really glad to have you. Who would make me laugh? Who’d draw the compass to my ship?”Louis giggled and then blushed.

“You’re my best friend ,Lou!” Harry pulled him into a tight hug and he went rigid for a second before relaxing into the touch and hugging back. “Right back atcha!” he smiled softly.

 

They continued drawing until they were happy with the results and Harry began to grow rather sleepy. His eyes began to grow heavy-lidded and he yawned.

“Lou, ‘m sleepy!” he mumbled.

Louis looked at him fondly and replied “Well then you better go to sleep, right? Come on, here’s a blanket.”

Louis made a move to only put the blanket on Harry but Harry wasn’t having that.

“Lewis!! Come on, cuddle me!” he pouted.

Louis looked troubled for a second ‘weird’ Harry thought, but in the next second Louis was snuggling up close and closed his eyes with a content sigh. Harry also sighed happily and thought about how great it was to have Louis as his best friend.

Soon they were both sleeping – 30.000 feet above the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**“Someone told me there's a boy out there** _
> 
> _**With love in his eyes and flowers in his hair.** _
> 
> _**Took my chances on a big jet plane** _
> 
> _**Wondered how tomorrow could ever follow today…”** _
> 
>  

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Harry suddenly jolted awake. Risen from his dreams like there was something important for him to be awake for.

The baby whose cry had woken him, was still crying, the stewardesses carried a waggon with ice cream through the rows, handing it to the passengers eagerly awaiting the sweet treat. Was this what had been so important?  Surely not..

 

He looked to his left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**… I’ll go down to the river and there I’ll be. I’m gonna jump right in baby if you don’t see you love me…** _

 

He wasn’t prepared for what he felt next, nor what his eyes had seen so many times but not ever before.

It was Louis and he was fast asleep. The light of the sun burst through the window beside him, illuminating his features…his wondrously elegant, sharp and pixie-like features. But there was a slight smile playing on his lips and his expression was soft…so soft even the cutest puppy couldn’t compare to it. His golden skin and dark blonde hair were glowing and shaping his face into the face of a boy that could - no should be - compared to a golden god.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_“You're the sun and as you shine on me. I feel free, I feel free, I feel free...”_ **

 

That was what he saw and it hit him like a freight train - impossible to ignore and impossible to step back from.

 

“Louis!” Harry whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_“I tell you love, sister. It's just a kiss away, it's just a kiss away"....._ **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

 

 


End file.
